Cold Day
by 2late2begin
Summary: Matthew has a cold, and it is up to a certain German to take care of him. Cute friendship-ness. Warnings: um not really anything... please R&R COMPLETE! PruCan.


**Me: I'm back~ Yeah I know I have other stories to update, but I wanted to ge this one posted. **

**Gilbert: Hey as long as I'm in it no one will care!**

**Matthew: **_**Um Gilbert… I'm not sure that's how it works…**_

**Gilbert: What! (is completely shocked by this)**

**Me: Uh anyway, this is my first attempt at a PruCan so….yeah. Remember to R&R and enjoy~**

**Cold Day**

_2late2begin_

* * *

><p>It had been snowing for almost four days now and everything was covered in a soft blanket of white. Everything was peaceful, almost…<p>

"Birdie! I know you are in there~ Open the door! Come on, the awesome me is freezing out here!"

Inside Matthew groaned and snuggled deeper into the warm sheets, trying to ignore the persistent knocking on his door. He did feel kind of bad though. Gilbert didn't mean to be annoying, he was just that way naturally. Also it's not like he knew Matthew was feeling bad. Not even Al knew that yet, not that he had expected anyone to notice.

Matthew had started feeling the colds effects about two or three days ago, during the G8 meeting. It had started as a just a little headache and he had pushed it off as an after effect to that wine he had had with Francis the night before.

By the end of the meeting however it had gotten worse and he had started to feel nauseous. Again he hadn't given it much thought, assuming he was simply hungry. So after eating a little he had turned in early, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next day he felt fine again and went to work as usual. Later though the headache had returned in full force, bringing back the nausea , and making him dizzy. His boss was understanding of his situation and since it was Friday, let him leave early.

Since then his cold had gotten worse and worse to the point now where he could barely force himself out of bed, let alone leave the house.

The knocking on the door suddenly stopped and everything went quiet.

Matthew sighed in relief.

"He must of given up and went home…" he mumbled.

Suddenly there was a yell followed closely by a large crash. Matthew groaned again, already knowing what that sound had been.

"Hey Birdie!"

What had he been thinking? This was Gilbert! He would never just give up and leave. With a soft sigh and a little coughing Matthew pushed himself up into a sitting position. Waiting a moment for the dizziness to pass, he slowly got out of bed and made his way unsteadily towards the door.

By the time he made it to the stairs, he was already shivering and longing for the warmth of his sheets, but another crash urged him on. Nothing good could come from leaving Gilbert alone in his house.

Slowly making his way down the stairs he could hear Gilbert walking around, probably looking for him.

"Hey Birdie? Where are you? Come on your car is out front so I know you are still here. Are we playing Hide and Seek or something? If we are then that isn't really fair, cause you didn't tell me~"

Taking a deep breathe and trying no t to cough, Matthew slowly descended the last few steps. Gilbert, to involved in his search, didn't notice him. Clearing his throat softly, and trying to ignore the tickle it brought to the back of his throat, he stepped forward a little more. Gilbert must have heard him for he swung around with a giant grin.

"I knew you were here! No one is crazy enough to walk around in this weather. You'd be an icicle before you even reached the street! Hey, but if you were here the whole time, why wouldn't you open the door?"

He suddenly noticed Matthew was still in his pajamas. Realization dawned on him and he looked at his friend.

"Wait, you were still asleep? Dude it's like two o'clock! I know you are supposed to sleep in on the weekends, but that is taking it kinda far don't you think? Not that it is a bad idea or anything, the awesome me has done it a few times, but I never pictured you as someone to do it.."

He trailed off waiting for a response, and taking in the other man's ruffled appearance. His hair was sticking up in weird directions, and his glasses where missing. He looked exhausted and a little paler then Gilbert remembered.

Opening his mouth to reply, Matthew was suddenly interrupted by a coughing fit. Bringing his arm up he coughed softly into the crook of his arm. When the coughs finally subsided, he looked up again, right into the eyes of a worried Gilbert.

Jumping a little he took a step back, tripping on the edge of the stair.

"Whoa!" Gilbert cried as he caught the Canadian.

"Hey Birdie you have to be careful!" He chided, but then his gaze turned serious. "Are you alright? You look kinda pale…" Leaning in he placed his hand on Matthew's brow and his other on his own.

"You have a fever." He said looking down at Matthew, even more worried.

Blushing, Matthew stared at the floor, shifting uncomfortably under the German's gaze.

Suddenly he was swept off his feet. Squeaking in surprise he found himself in Gilbert's strong arms.

"G-Gilbert! What are you doing? I-I'm fine!" He blushed heavily as Gilbert adjusted his grip.

"Obviously your not, come on Birdie lying is totally un-awesome! Now stop squirming, you are a lot heavier then you look, and it wouldn't be very awesome of me to accidentally drop you."

Mumbling and apology Matthew forced himself to ignore the awkwardness of the situation and stay still.

Smiling brightly Gilbert winked and carried him up the stairs, making sure not to jolst the other around to much. Finally arriving at the bedroom, Gilbert used his foot to kick the door open and made his way to the bed.

"Hmm I'm not sure I really want to put you down now…" Matthew blushed even harder and stuttered desperately.

"Haha, you know I'm just joking though it is kinda nice holding you like this…" He laughed again and gently set Matthew on the bed.

"We can save that for another time though because your sick and need the awesome me to take care of you!"

"Gilbert. You don't have too. I don't want to be a burden…" Matthew trailed off as Gilbert held up his hand.

Gilbert's tone suddenly became serious. "Lets get this strait. You are not a burden and never will be."

Matthew stared up at Gilbert in shock. He had never seen the man so serious about anything let alone another person. In a way Matthew was touched by his friends concern for him. Gilbert had actually been the first person that ever truly noticed him. Papa did once in a while, but that was only when he wanted a toy to play with. Arthur was usually to preoccupied with Alfred to pay attention to much of anything.

As for Al, like Francis, only noticed him when it was convenient. Gilbert was different though. Somehow he had done what no one else had been able to do. He would talk with him, and truly cared for him.

He watched as Gilbert flounced around the room, talking to him and trying to find some extra blankets. Matthew laughed quietly as the extra towels and sheets fell from there high perch, hitting the surprised German right in the face.

Gilbert sputtered and cursed, trying to untangle himself from the blankets, scowling playfully as he heard the Canadian's muffled snickers.

An evil grin suddenly crept onto his face and with a cry he lept forward and threw the blankets over Matthew's head, who in turn squeaked in surprise and began his own battle with the heavy sheets.

Meanwhile Gilbert watched as the other went through the same struggle he himself had endured, laughing hard the entire time. Suddenly however Matthew started coughing, but unlike before they were harsher and shook the others entire body.

"Birdie!" Gilbert cried as he rushed to the others side desperately untangling the sheets from the others face, hoping it would make breathing a little easier for the struggling man. It made little difference however and Gilbert panicked.

Then he remembered what Ludwig had used to do when he himself had gotten sick. Quickly sitting Matthew up he began rubbing gentle circle between his shoulders. Thankfully this had an effect and slowly the coughs resided, leaving the Canadian struggling for breath.

"Mien Gott, I am so sorry! I just wanted to cheer you up! I didn't mean to make you cough! I am so sorry Birdie!" There were little tears in the corners of the German's eyes as the guilt washed over him.

Matthew who was finally starting to regain his breath, started at the sudden tears on the German's part.

"I-it wasn't your fault!" He said desperately. He hated making others sad, especially someone as cheerful as Gilbert.

Gilbert smiled at this, all traces of sadness vanishing. "Okay good~" He said happily before looking at the bedside clock. "Huh, its almost lunch time. Hey Birdie, you feel like eating? If I remember right they say that if you are sick you should eat chicken noodle soup, and uh I think you are supposed to drink lots of juice or something like that…" He scratched his head and made his way to the door.

"Hey Birdie I'm gonna make you some soup, I think I remember this really awesome recipe, so you just wait here okay!" He gave one last smile and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Figuring that he would be gone for a while, Matthew snuggled deeper into the blankets, welcoming their warm comfort. It wasn't long until he dozed off into the first peaceful sleep he had had in awhile.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen Gilbert was pacing anxiously, cell phone pressed tightly to his ear. The pots and random ingredients sat evidence of his latest attempts at making the soup. All unawesome fails. So he had done the next best thing.

Call Ludwig.

"What is it brother?" A rather annoyed voice finally picked up.

"Hey come on don't be that way, I haven't called you like this in forever. You could at least say hello, or ask how I was or something!" Gilbert whined.

The silence from the other end clearly stated the answer.

"Okay fine, be like that, but hey I need to ask you a favor… You know that noodle soup that grandpa used to make for us when we were sick? The really warm, creamy kind? Well I was wondering….would you by chance still remember the recipe?"

For a moment Gilbert wondered if the other had hung up, but then a slightly confused voice answered.

"Uh yeah I still remember it, but may I ask why after all this time you would need to know it now? Why don't you just look up a recipe on the internet? It would be faster then me relaying instructions over the phone?"

Gilbert stood horrified. How could someone as awesome as him not th9ink of that! But wait he was making this for his best friend! He couldn't use just some random persons recipe! It had be completely made by him!

"No Brooder, it has to be our family recipe or nothing. Ya see Mattie has a cold and I am making him chicken noodle soup to make him feel better, and I want to use a completely original recipe, not just some weirdo's off the internet. So please bruder, for your favorite older brother~"

A sigh from the other end told him that he had gotten his brother. Score! He did a silent victory dance. It had taken less then a minute this time, a new record! His little victory was interrupted however when he heard his brother starting to speak again.

"You are my only brother…"

Gilbert suddenly heard the sound of the phone switching hands and Ludwig's yelling.

"_Vee. Is that you Gilbert? How are you? Uh oh Ludwig is getting really mad! See you later~"_

Again Gilbert heard the phone change hands and his brothers somewhat annoyed voice came back on.

"Okay, listen carefully. I have to get to a meeting in a little so I won't have time to repeat it if you miss something. You may want to write it down, just in case."

Gilbert quickly searched for a piece of paper and something to write with. Not as though he needed it, he just didn't want to have to cal his brother again the next time he wanted to make it. Yeah that was it! Someone as awesome as him would never forget instructions in mere minutes!

So it went on. Ludwig saying instructions and Gilbert furiously scribbling them down and trying to keep up with his brothers rushed speaking.

Finally he had all of the instructions written down, and with a quick thanks to his brother, started his master piece.

* * *

><p>Matthew came to slowly and was immediately meet by the sound of loud cursing and yelling. Recognizing Gilbert's voice, he quickly sat up and ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness he practically fell out of bed. Stumbling through the and down the stairs, he was already calling he others name before he even reached the corner.<p>

" Gilbert!" He cried as he used the wall for support.

A thoroughly startled German stopped mid rant and stared at the other in shock. Flicking his eyes around the kitchen Matthew noticed the pots and pans that had accumulated in the earlier clean sink, and the large maple leaf apron. Looking back to the other still standing frozen in the middle of the kitchen, he say what had probably been the cause of the outburst.

Gilbert was clutching his right hand to his chest as it turned red before their eyes. Looking down to where the other was staring. His eyes grew wide as he watched in horror as his hand started turning colors again.

Moving quick Matthew grabbed the other and dragged him to the sink, tuning the water as cold as it would go. Sticking the burnt hand under it, he ran to the downstairs bathroom and grabbed the bandages.

Rushing back to the kitchen he grabbed a towel from a nearby drawer. Making his way back over to Gilbert, he gently removed the hand from the water and dried it off. Then after he was sure it was completely dry he began to rub in some aloe he always kept in the kitchen. (he was a very clumsy cook) Gilbert whimpered slightly as the cool lotion came in contact with his burning skin, but relaxed quickly when it started to sooth the burning flesh. Smiling he whispered reassuringly as he began to carefully wrap the wound.

When he was done he finally looked up at the German boy, who was smiling sadly down at him. Confused he started to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted by the others quiet voice.

"Heh how screwed up is this?" He chuckled dejectedly before continuing. "Here you are sick and tired having to take care of selfish old me. I even messed up your soup. I really am nothing but a…" He never finished however because he suddenly found himself encased in a pair of small arms.

Looking down in surprise he saw Matthew wrapped around his chest, with his face buried in his shoulder. He stood there a moment, just staring at the other, before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before finally Matthew pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Now, how do you make that soup?"

Laughing Gilbert threw his arm over Matthew's shoulder. "First, we need to by new ingredients." They both glanced over at what was left of the soup and came to a silent agreement. "Um I'm gonna be right back Birdie." And with that he quickly slipped on his shoes and made his way out the door.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

"Gilbert!" Matthew called. "You here?"

A sudden coughing fit from the other room gave him his answer. "H-hey Birdie." *cough cough* Smiling sympathetically Matthew meet the German halfway and pulled him into a quick hug before turning back towards the door. "I'll go get the ingredients." Hew called over his shoulder, before making his way out the door. _Now how do I make that soup again? _

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I think that that is the longest one-shot I have ever written! *does a little victory dance* Well I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks to Animefreak101 for the request~ R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
